Pretty Boy
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: Though she's in love with her Lord, Rin begins to wonder if she should just leave since Sessho-Maru's never around. What will it take to stop her? Rin/Sess


Disclaimer: I own zip. Song- M2M. Characters- Rimiko Takahashi. ::sigh:: Unfortunately, I am neither.  
  
Author's Note: Yo! How is everyone?  
  
Wow, here I am, writing my first one shot- or story ever- focused on a couple that's not Kag and Inu!  
  
So yes, this is my first Sess/Rin fic, and I have a few things to say before I start.  
  
Ahem.  
  
I am not really that big of a Sess/Rin fan, to tell you the truth. Though I do like the pair, don't get me wrong! Er- as long as Rin's older, of course. But anyway, I personally see their love more like a father/daughter love. However, when I heard this song, I just HAD to do it. ^_^;  
  
I'm not sure if it'll be great, but. . .  
  
I hope you like! ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Rin lie on her large, pink velvet bed in her exquisite room located in Lord Sessho-Maru's Western palace.  
  
Stifling a sigh, the seventeen year old girl rolled onto her back, staring at the canopy over her bed.  
  
Picking at her soft, cream colored sleeping kimono, Rin hugged one of her feather stuffed pillows to her chest in the dark. 'Lord Sessho-Maru sama's been gone so long. . . I miss him. . .'  
  
A soft, rosy blush crossed her cheeks as she thought of her lord. 'When will he come back to me?'  
  
*I lie awake at night  
  
See things in black and white  
  
I've only got you inside my mind  
  
You know you have made me blind*  
  
Nuzzling her cheek into the pillow and pretending it was 'someone else,' the girl hoped Sessho-Maru was not hurt on his journey, and that he returned soon.  
  
*I like awake and pray  
  
That you will look my way*  
  
'But so what when he does?' Rin thought sadly as she placed the pillow gently back down on her bed. Sitting up, she placed her head in her hands. 'He doesn't care for me the way I care for him. . . He doesn't see me the way I see him. . . He doesn't love me the way I love him. . .'  
  
She slowly got off her bed and crept silently towards her vanity table, carefully lighting a single candle to brighten the darkness as she picked up her favorite silver brush- one that her lord had bought for her on one of his journeys- and began to comb her long, dark brown hair.  
  
'I wish I could go with you, my lord. . . Why won't you let me travel with you anymore? I miss you so much. . . I want to be with you.'  
  
*I have all this longing in my heart  
  
I knew it right from the start  
  
Oh my pretty, pretty boy I love you  
  
Like I  
  
Never ever loved no one before you  
  
Pretty, pretty boy of mine  
  
Just tell me you love me too  
  
Oh my pretty, pretty boy  
  
I need you  
  
Oh my pretty, pretty boy I do  
  
Let me inside  
  
Make me stay  
  
Right beside you*  
  
As her eyes grew accustom to the light of one candle, she decided to light a few more.  
  
She couldn't sleep, anyway.  
  
She found she had many insomnia problems when Lord Sessho-Maru sama was traveling.  
  
Come to think of it, she hadn't had a nice, long rest in a while.  
  
Sighing, she lit a few more of her light pink, rose-scented candles, bathing her room in a soft, warm glow.  
  
Grabbing a beautiful hard cover journal decorated with silk flowers and dragons- ironically enough, another gift from her lord-, Rin opened her diary to a fresh page and began writing.  
  
*I used to write your name  
  
And put it in a frame*  
  
~Dear Diary,~ she wrote, sighing softly as she did so, ~My lord still isn't back from his travels. I'm beginning to worry- though I know he can take care of himself. Why doesn't he bring me with him anymore? Doesn't he miss me like I miss him when he's away?  
  
He'll probably bring me a gift or small trinket of some kind, like usual. Don't get me wrong, I love each and ever gift he gives me- I treasure them like nothing else! But I'd much rather be with him.  
  
I love him so much, diary. But how can I tell him? How would he react? Does he love me t-~  
  
But she was cut off when she heard someone call her name.  
  
"Nani?" she whispered softly. 'Who's up at this time of night?'  
  
A thought sent a shiver of excitement down her spine.  
  
'Maybe Sessho-Maru sama is back?!'  
  
*And sometime I think I hear you call  
  
Right from my bedroom wall*  
  
She whipped around in her seat as the large, decorative mahogany doors to her room creaked open.  
  
Her hope instantly died away as Jaken's face peeped inside, his eyes narrowed in a frown.  
  
"Rin, stupid girl! All the light from this room is keeping me awake! Gods- I don't know why my lord-!"  
  
"Go to hell, Jaken," Rin sighed, flipping him the finger as he sputtered indignantly.  
  
"W-w-well!" the short, green demon huffed before storming back to his room.  
  
Rin groaned softly as she banged her head on the vanity, wrapping her arms around her face.  
  
'Why do I allow my hopes to rise like that?' the girl mentally slapped herself, feeling tears well in the corners of her eyes. 'Sessho-Maru sama. . .'  
  
Suddenly, Rin sat up straight, brushing her unshed tears away.  
  
'This is ridiculous,' she sniveled to herself. 'Why should I stay around when Sessho-Maru sama never is? Maybe I should leave.'  
  
Biting her lip, Rin made up her mind.  
  
Grabbing a bag from her closet, the girl began to throw things from her drawers onto the bed, preparing to pack.  
  
She was suddenly interrupted, however, by a soft knocking on the door.  
  
"I thought I told you to go to hell!" Rin cried, frustration coursing through her, annoyed that Jaken couldn't take a hint.  
  
There was a pause, and then the knocking began again.  
  
A soft hiss of anger escaping her lips, Rin stormed over to the door and threw it open.  
  
"Jaken, you're such a bastar-" she cut herself off with a gasp as she found herself face to face with- not Jaken- but Sessho-Maru.  
  
"Jaken?" the demon lord repeated, one graceful eyebrow raising slightly upon his otherwise emotionless face. "Do I look like Jaken to you?"  
  
"S- sorry, Lord Sessho-Maru sama," Rin choked out in shock, quickly closing her door behind her so her lord couldn't see what she had been doing. "He had been bothering me earlier. . ."  
  
"That would explain your previous outbursts," Sessho-Maru replied smoothly, his face still set- though he did eye her barricaded bedroom somewhat curiously for a moment. "I'll talk with him later."  
  
"When did you get back, Lord Sessho-Maru sama?" Rin asked happily, her mood becoming cheerful quite quickly now that her lord was home. She'd think about the stupid green demon-slave some other time.  
  
"Three minutes ago."  
  
"Did things go well?"  
  
"Do not worry about it," he replied curtly, ending the subject.  
  
Rin deflated slightly. "Oh. . . All right, Lord Sessho-Maru sama."  
  
He looked her up and down once, his eyebrow raising again.  
  
"Something the matter, my lord?" the girl asked quietly, self conscious under his cool amber gaze.  
  
"You've grown since I last saw you," he responded, an unrecognizable emotion vaguely detectable in his voice.  
  
Rin cocked her head in confusion. "Is that good?"  
  
Sessho-Maru made no reply. Instead, he reached into a pocket in his kimono and pulled out a small, wrapped package.  
  
"Thank you, Lord Sessho-Maru sama!" the girl squeaked happily as he handed her the package.  
  
Though she wished she could go with him and she was still considering leaving, she had to admit she liked receiving gifts from her lord.  
  
As she happily opened her present, Sessho-Maru allowed a small smile to grace his lips.  
  
Noticing this, Rin's beam brightened.  
  
*You stay a little while  
  
And touch me with your smile*  
  
The girl gasped as she opened the small box. "My. . . My lord, it's beautiful! Thank you so much!" she cried, carefully lifting a delicate necklace from the package.  
  
It was a gold chain adorned with strategically placed emeralds and, in the center, a gorgeous flower made of sparkling sapphires for petals, rubies for pistils, and emeralds for the leaves.  
  
"Put it on," Sessho-Maru instructed softly, watching Rin's happy face. He enjoyed bringing her gifts- he liked watching her smile.  
  
In fact, seeing her happy made him happy too. And seeing her sad- like she was when he left for yet another journey- made his heart want to break.  
  
"Would you help me, my lord?" the girl asked softly, taking a step closer as she held up the piece of jewelry- the gems' sparkle dull in comparison to the sparkle in the teen's eyes.  
  
Nodding, the demon lord also took a step forward before he gently moved Rin's long, silky hair out of the way as she turned her back to him. He then carefully clipped the jewelry around her throat.  
  
Rin felt a shiver of pleasure race down her spine as Sessho-Maru's claws gently brushed her neck.  
  
*And what can I say to make you mine  
  
To reach out for you in time?*  
  
As the necklace shimmered on her throat, Rin turned around to face her lord again, noticing that neither had taken a step back towards their original spots.  
  
As their eyes met, Rin felt her cheeks begin to grow pink again.  
  
But she didn't look away.  
  
*Oh my pretty, pretty boy I love you  
  
Like I  
  
Never ever loved no one before you  
  
Pretty, pretty boy of mine  
  
Just tell me you love me too  
  
Oh my pretty, pretty boy  
  
I need you  
  
Oh my pretty, pretty boy I do  
  
Let me inside  
  
Make me stay  
  
Right beside you*  
  
Rin felt herself lost in her lord's beautiful amber orbs. Gods, how she loved him. She wanted to be with him.  
  
But. . .  
  
How could she be when he was never around?  
  
Of course, if she did decide to leave she would never be around either. . .  
  
Well, even if she was going to leave, she should tell him. . .  
  
"My lord. . .?" she whispered softly, their eyes still locked.  
  
"Yes, Rin?" Sessho-Maru replied softly, fighting back a blush as well.  
  
"I. . . I love you. . ." she choked out, her pink cheeks deepening to a red color.  
  
*Oh pretty boy  
  
Say you love me too*  
  
Biting her lip gently as Sessho-Maru's eyes widened, she gazed determinedly into his eyes.  
  
"And I know that you probably don't love me," Rin babbled, trying to keep her breaths natural, "but I just thought I'd tell you before I left. You see, now that you know my deepest secret, not only will things probably be awkward between us, but you'll probably find a reason to travel more often. In fact, one of the reasons I'm leaving is you traveling so often. I never get to see you anymore- you never bring me with you. So don't bother trying to stop me, because there's nothing you can do to make me change my mind," she finished in a whisper.  
  
"Nothing?" her lord murmured, pressing his lips gently to hers.  
  
*Oh my pretty, pretty boy I love you  
  
Like I  
  
Never ever loved no one before you  
  
Pretty, pretty boy of mine  
  
Just tell me you love me too  
  
Oh my pretty, pretty boy  
  
I need you  
  
Oh my pretty, pretty boy I do  
  
Let me inside*  
  
"You're not going anywhere," the demon lord whispered to the girl as he broke the kiss. "I love you too much."  
  
Rin's eyes widened as her blush returned. "R-really?"  
  
*Make me stay*  
  
"Yes."  
  
The girl was silent for a moment. "All right. I'll stay. But on one condition, Lord Sessho-Maru sama," she smiled, her gaze gentle and her cheeks rosy pink.  
  
"And that is. . .?" Sessho-Maru asked softly.  
  
"You take me with you once in a while when you travel. I miss the adventure. I miss you."  
  
The demon lord chuckled and wrapped his arms around the teen's waist. "All right. I promise."  
  
Rin smiled and captured her love's lips once more.  
  
*Right beside you*  
  
~*~  
  
So how was it? Admit it- Fluffy is a pretty boy. ^_^  
  
~Sessho-Maru: ::huffily:: I am not PRETTY!  
  
Rin: ::giggles:: Yes you are, Fluffy-chan!  
  
Sessho-Maru: ::blushing:: -_-~  
  
^_~  
  
It felt so weird to write about Fluffy and Rin! -^_^-;  
  
I hope you liked it, though!  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
